1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to object recognition, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing an on-chip context aware contact list.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by the electronic devices and communication networks used to connect those devices. In certain environments and in certain cases, a first user of an electronic device may meet a second user in which the first user does not know the second user's name, title or other contact information because the first user has forgotten the second user's name, or the first user has not been previously introduced to the second user. Also, the first user may be able to identify the second user, but is unaware that the second user is in the surrounding environment, or the first user may recognize that the second user is an acquaintance but cannot remember the context of the relationship (e.g., business or personal) or the name of the second user. Alternatively, the first user may have been virtually introduced to the second user via a social media network and not physically introduced; therefore, the first user is unable to identify the second user in person.
In a business environment, a similar problem arises in which employees, peers or colleagues meet one another in meeting rooms, company areas and professional conferences and have not been previously introduced to one another. The employees or colleagues may not know the identity of the other people but would like to identify and be introduced to certain people. For example, a person may like to speak with the author of a paper or a potential collaborator, but does not know what that author or collaborator looks like. As another example, in meeting rooms, an employee would like to speak with a specific person, manager or peer but cannot identify that person. As another example, a law enforcement agency may be searching for a certain person (e.g., a missing person or a suspect), but cannot identify such person whether alone or in a crowd. The law enforcement agency may not be actively searching for such person but are still interested in locating them.
In certain environments, such as in big conferences and office buildings, although wireless networks may be available, access to the Internet may be limited due to data traffic congestion or low signal strengths due to coverage limitations resulting in low bandwidth and high latencies for services requiring network access such as a server query. In other environments, identification speed of the object or person of interest may be very important, such as in the law enforcement example if the person to be identified is driving, there may be limited time to identify the target person. Therefore, identification should be very fast and reliable.
In other environments, security systems may need a second factor authentication to verify the first authentication factor. Two factor authentication may be used to identify a person whose image is captured by a camera, and combine the authentication of the image with another authenticating factor such as a signature, a fingerprint, a radio frequency identification (RFID), a scanned company badge or voice recognition. Fast identification and secure authentication may be needed. Depending on the identified contact, certain actions may be automated as a result of the identification, such as providing clearance, alerting authorities or blocking access to a device or premises. Similarly, alternative actions may be taken if the identification results from the two authentication factors do not agree with one another.